


Moving On

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Lee Jihoon lived emptily for three years without Soonyoung and everyone thought it's time to move on.





	Moving On

  
_THREE YEARS AGO_

Jihoon's eyes glittered with tears. The sight of Soonyoung leaving him was too painful. The sounds of his steps fading farther away hurts a lot and the voiceless goodbye he heard from Soonyoung pierced the deepness of his heart.

**  
If there's anything he could wish after what happened 3 years ago, it's to hear the last words Soonyoung said that he refused to listen.  
He tried to recall the unheard words through vivid memories and he just can't.

Jihoon, as what Seungcheol said, has moved on. He is now a successful business man. His small company which almost went broke from the past year has risen back and now shockingly successful. But never did Seungcheol knew it was Jihoon's struggles with Soonyoung leaving him that made him this fruitful.

Everyday and constantly, he bled painful tears as soon as he gets home. His mind always wandered through the empty apartment he and Soonyoung have. It's empty because Soonyoung wasn't there anymore, his clothes in the closet were gone. His shoe collection atop Jihoon's was nowhere out of sight. His toothbrush no longer lingered in the bathroom sink. The few strands of his hair that's left on the white-tiled floor weren't there scattered. Soonyoung's smell, his laughter, his cheekiness, his everything were all what Jihoon bled for.

"Three years? I doubt Jihoon moved on already. I know him." Jeonghan said as a-matter-of-factly then sipped from his latte.

  
Seungcheol raised a brow and uttered an "Are you sure?" which earned a nod from Jeonghan.

  
"It was Soonyoung after all." he continued. "Soonyoung was Jihoon's everything, he isn't the person Jihoon could forget easily."

  
Seungcheol tapped on his armrest and pondered for a second. "Well.. I guess I could agree to that. But Jihoon is all happy now. Even if I slip and mention Soonyoung's name he doesn't even flinch."

Jeonghan now raised his brow, "Really? Hmm.. I bet he's pretending to be strong. Fighting the urge to reminisce the painful past."

Seungcheol could not utter back anymore so he just shrugged.

Jihoon returned to their table and slipped his phone in his pocket. He just came back after receiving a call from an investor.

"What's with the silence?" he questioned.

"Nothing." Seungcheol replied, feeling guilty.

Jihoon hummed and drank from his coffee.

"Actually we just talked about you." Jeonghan interjected, always the frank person he is.

Jihoon paused his drinking and stared at Jeonghan. He asked why and continued to drink.

"You haven't moved on from Soonyoung, right?"

Jihoon could swear he choked both from his drink and his saliva. Dripping droplets of black coffee on his lap.

"See? He hasn't." Jeonghan gestured at Jihoon as he smirked at Seungcheol's surprised face.

The trio eventually went back to the office after hearing complete silence from Jihoon for 20 minutes. The question remained in Jihoon's mind, sometimes drifting when he's handling important matters and sometimes shots back when he's in seconds of trance.

It actually took him a week before finally snapping out. He walked in fast strides towards his General Manager's office, which is Seungcheol.

He turned the knob and flew open the door and immediately sputted out his thoughts.

"Choi Seungcheol, you know what-"  
"-what the fuck are you two doing in this busy working hour?!"

He literally just saw Jeonghan on top of Seungcheol's lap, most probably grinding on the latter's crotch as he showered kisses.

"Jihoonie! You-you're here!" A nervous Seungcheol trailed as he tapped Jeonghan's thighs out of his lap with the latter smirking.

"See you later, baby." Jeonghan leaned and gave Seungcheol one last kiss on the lips before turning to Jihoon and said his goodbye which earned a disgusted look from the younger. Jeonghan only chuckled and went outside.

Seungcheol arranged his disheveled self and cleared his throat making Jihoon shake his head.

"Okay, Lee Jihoon, so you were saying?" the older smiled and it earned a sigh from him.

"I wanna move on from Soonyoung." Jihoon almost silently spoke.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Seungcheol literally rubbed his ears. Jihoon gritted on his teeth, fist clenching.

"I WANNA MOVE ON FROM SOONYOUNG-" he cut his words and breathed in.

"-and I want you to help me." Jihoon stared at the floor his hands turned into fidgets.

Seungcheol gaped. It was rare, very rare, to hear Jihoon mention his past lover's name much more hearing the word 'move on'.

Seungcheol needed no more words to settle his bestfriend's request so he immediately flicked on his phone and dialled someone's phone number.

"Oh, hey, Junhui. It's been a long time. So, do you have some party to throw this week?"

"Hmm, that's great. Friday, then. Thank you buddy. See you there." Seungcheol dipped his phone down his pockets and smiled at Jihoon.

Problem solved.

It's already 5pm and Jihoon thought it might be the right time to drive out and enjoy the party which is being held at Junhui's clubhouse, tens of kilometer away from the city. It was apparently fronting a beach. Nice.

When he arrived, the music was already loud and people are dancing, some sensually, some just swaying their hips, and some actually grinding at each other. Jihoon never liked parties but here he is anyways.

"Jihoonie! You're here! How's the drive?" Seungcheol greeted him from the bar, behind him was Jeonghan waving him hello. They were almost shouting at each other from the loud music.

"Fine, just, hmm, too far I think." he says shrugging. The background noise changed into a mellow one and Jihoon is very thankful of that.

"Well, you need to go farther in order to see the best of beauty amongst places." an unfamiliar voice cut in through their conversation and Jihoon turned to where the voice came from.

"Hi, I'm Junhui. The host of this party, and the owner of this clubhouse." the stranger named Junhui offered to shake his hands and Jihoon shook it back. "Lee Jihoon."

Junhui smirked, "I know. Seungcheol's bestfriend, right?"

Jihoon somehow intrigued, asked how did this person knew him.

"Well, this and that. Connections, friends, and Seungcheol of course." Junhui licked his lips and smirked again.

Jihoon only nodded. He felt weirded out from this stranger.

It's already 10PM and the party is almost at its peak. The people are getting crazier. The DJ ousting loud bass music. The drinks getting heavier. Jihoon, very drunk.  
Jihoon could not see and hear clearly, his head is almost spinning. He's about to be knocked out when Junhui grabbed him before he fell.

"Woah! Easy there beautiful!" Junhui chuckled.

Jihoon stuttered a thank you and Junhui returned with a welcome.

Jihoon is still holding out a vodka in his hand. He's too weak for liquor, no matter how light or heavy it is.

Junhui rubbed his chin and settled his elbow on the long island.

"So... Seungcheol told me you're tryna get to move on from your ex."

Jihoon could only hum and nod, and strangely Junhui find it sexy.

"-Maybe I could help you with that." the latter licked his lips and stared at Jihoon, following his every sway.  
"-I'm not actually the type to say this but, can I kiss you?" and Jihoon nodded.

The kiss was too spicy from the Vodka Jihoon just drank but there was this familiar taste Jihoon is trying to recall. His lower lip was bitten all sensibly like he was delicate and there again the tugging familiarity leaving him. Two hands then cupped the pinks of his cheeks. A moan followed, two hands leaving his face and two strong arms carried his very weight. The loud sound then drifted slowly and he heard steps through his circling thoughts.

Jihoon woke up heavy-headed. His mind is still not done turning. He shifted his body and felt a stinging sore from his bottom. He rubbed his temples then flickered his eyes open. His vision slowly getting cleared and he sighed from both contentment and frustration trying to recall the past night.

A soft skin was felt from his arms and he froze at that. He now remembered everything. Nervously, he slowly turned his head to the left, focusing his vision to the person next to him and almost immediately a tear fell from his eyes. It was Soonyoung and not Junhui.

Soonyoung stirred from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes lazily and covered them for seconds at that. He then shot open his eyes and saw a crying Jihoon in front of him.

He immediately got up and cupped Jihoon's cheek, rubbing a thumb through it.  
"Baby, why are you crying, hm?"

Jihoon sniffed a tear, his voice hoarse from crying too much. "A-are you f-for real?"

Soonyoung understood. It has been three years already since he last saw Jihoon and his heart swelled up the moment he saw the latter's tears. He hugged Jihoon's small frame, a very familiar one at that.

"I'm sorry it took me this long, baby. I'm very sorry." Soonyoung planted a chaste kiss on Jihoon's temple indicating his longingness for the other.

Jihoon hugged him ever so thightly he almost couldn't breath but he cared less. He deserved it for leaving without a reason.

Soonyoung unwrapped Jihoon's arms from his waist and he cupped the latter's pink cheeks, rubbing the two of his thumb through it. He stared directly into Jihoon's eyes, looking for the love and loyalty and almost immediately, he found it. It was all worth the pain. Their lips then met halfway through the stares and Jihoon could swore he melted. Soonyoung's kisses were always chaste, sweet, innocent and wild combined as Jihoon described. It has been so long since he felt Soonyoung skin to skin. They then fell into longing smiles and hugs.

Cuddles were always the best part for Jihoon. Smelling Soonyoung close and undisturbed. The other's breath tracing his hair and the hand caressing his shoulder. Jihoon showered random kisses on Soonyoung's neck and collarbones which earned a giggle from the latter.

"What happened with these three years?" Jihoon jolted the question and silence crept in them.

Soonyoung breathed in, he knows it would be a long, long story to tell but he tells anyways.

To summarize it all, he was sent to America by his parents to study more about their business.

Apparently, he needs to learn all of the basics and the complexities of car manufacturing before he could manage the company. He was afraid that Jihoon would be dragged into a bigger fight when he tried to refuse his father so he never told him that he was leaving immediately in two days. He was too guilty for not saying everything to Jihoon as he left.

"I missed you, a lot. More than anyone could fathom." Soonyoung sniffed on Jihoon's hair as he felt a tear roll down his cheeks and Jihoon quickly wiped it away.

"I'm thankful that you came back and I'm thankful that I waited." Jihoon smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"But baby, you almost did forget me. I mean, you tried to forget me.." Soonyoung frowned and Jihoon gaped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, baby. I, I just wanted to stop my pain. I'm very sorry." Jihoon stuffed his face on Soonyoung's chest which earned him a chuckle

"Well, I'm glad I had it planned with Jeonghan hyung though."

"Huh?"

 _TWO WEEKS AGO_.

"Jeonghan hyung please help me with this. I want Jihoon back and I really want to surprise him, though.. I'm not sure if he wanted me back, too." Soonyoung was almost on his knees begging.

They were at the coffee shop an hour earlier befor the trio met up for a coffee break. Soonyoung had informed Jeonghan that he's coming back from America and he desperately wants Jihoon back and now the two decided to meet up.

Of which, Jeonghan had set before Soonyoung and Jihoon could almost accidentally meet.

"Alright, I'll help you with that. Stop with the begging and-- I know what to do. Now go, hide before Jihoon sees you." Jeonghan sneered.

Soonyoung's heart almost stopped the moment he saw Jihoon enter the café. He was still as beautiful as ever. He tried to fight the urge to run and hug Jihoon right then and there when Jeonghan shot a glare at him from afar. _Damn this devilish angel_.

Jeonghan's intuition was exact as predicted. Jihoon came to Seungcheol a week after and asked him for help about moving on.

Jeonghan already told Seungcheol about the plan and of course, about Soonyoung too, which actually shocked the older. So as a resort so the plan, Seungcheol called Junhui, Soonyoung's close friend, who previously went to the same dance academy.

"Bro, thank you so much for the help. I really appreciate it." Soonyoung tapped Junhui's shoulder as he gave a thank-you-hug.

Junhui smiled. "Anytime for you, Bro. I mean, it's been a long time since I last saw you, so of course, I wouldn't hesitate to help you out like you did to me last time."

"Now the plan is: the moment the time struck at 10, we play very loud music, and change the drinks into heavy ones." Junhui reviewed the instructions Jeonghan gave out to him.

"Then make sure Jihoon gets to drink it." Jeonghan followed and they nodded.

"Jihoon is weak on liquor and I'm very sure a glass is enough for him to shut down." Soonyoung added.

And Jihoon actually did. The moment he finished his glass of vodka his mind stopped recognizing everything and he felt high. Though before he could shut down, he heard Junhui's voice asking him if he could kiss him in which Jihoon agreed. Never did he knew Soonyoung was the one who kissed him after the latter inserted and bump-fisted with Junhui who then disappeared into the crowd. The act was all sly and foolish but it ended well anyways.

Soonyoung kissed Jihoon with all of his longingness. His lips lingered on Jihoon's vodka-flavored mouth. He kissed chaste, then sweet, then wild and then almost ravenous earning a deep moan from Jihoon. Soonyoung never let a second pass and he quickly grabbed Jihoon's weight and made their way upstairs.

"OH MY GOD! KWON SOONYOUNG!"  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"  
Jihoon yelled as he finished listening to Soonyoung's explanation of his devious plan with Jeonghan, and Seungcheol and Junhui.

Soonyoung chuckled, caressing Jihoon's hands with his thumb.  
"But it was a successful plan, after all."

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. "But you literelly had me drunk!"

"Well, it's bound to happen anyways, am I right? You came to the party, and within the party is unlimited drinks and wasted selves so it's bound to happen." Soonyoung defended.  
_Smartass_. When did this guy became so clever?

Jihoon could only frown, he lost this time but he loves the way how he lost. It rewarded him a Soonyoung, back in his arms.

"I love you so much." Soonyoung whispered.  
"I love you, too." Jihoon responded with a kiss.

 

 

_EPILOGUE_

"By the way, what was it that you said before you left three years ago? I couldn't hear it because I was already sobbing and clouded." Jihoon fidgeted under Soonyoung's embrace.

"Ah.. that." Soonyoung chuckled.

"I said, I'll be back in three years."

And Jihoon slapped Soonyoung on the chest at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it.  
> i appreciate comments! 
> 
> soonhoon and jeongcheol is life.


End file.
